


Oh, Honey

by miamlfy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Light Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Top Harry, Wedding Fluff, talks of grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamlfy/pseuds/miamlfy
Summary: Harry and Reader celebrate on their wedding night.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Kudos: 58





	Oh, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was requested by a fellow anon, I tried my best with this. This was my first time writing smut, so please be nice. Don’t be afraid to give me feedback, I will gladly appreciate it. Requests are still open, so continue to bring those in. Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The wedding was magnificent, fairy lights were dangling across the tent, flowers on every table, friends and family were chatting away finally getting peace they deserve, and lastly the love of your life, Harry, seated next you.

You turned to him smiling, you couldn’t be anymore happier. After years of beating around the bush and the upcoming war, the two of never talked about getting together. Times were difficult and it wasn’t the time for a teenage romance. Harry and you didn’t get together until after the war and completing your last year at Hogwarts, although Harry didn’t go back he knew it was important to you and didn’t want to hold you back.

Everyone was still grieving but you and Harry helped each other, whether it was with nightmares or the anniversaries of a loved ones death.

It wasn’t very much help either when the press demanding interviews and sometimes even stayed outside Harry’s flat until they got something they wanted. After many of those awful encounters, you allowed Harry to move in with you. That decision made your relationship even closer, neither one of you regretting it one bit.

After two years of dating, Harry proposed to you while on a date at a muggle restaurant. It honestly felt straight out of a romantic movie but you felt so happy and it didn’t matter if it was extremely cheesy.

The planning was quite easy compared to other weddings, Molly and Hermione helped a lot along with Ginny and Fleur. Both you and Harry decided to keep the wedding on a down low, in case reporters got wind of it. Similar to Bill and Fleur’s wedding, yours was also at The Burrow.

Everything was set up beautifully and you couldn’t be anymore grateful. Your dress was rather simple but also held character. Tables were set up, each having assigned seating and flowers from the gardens held up in vases were placed on top.

One table was kept empty in memory of yours and Harry’s family who passed away during the first and second war. You wished they could all be there on your special day, they would’ve loved it.

Now after the small ceremony, family and friends danced around the tent. Occasionally, you and your husband, Godric that felt good to say, would join them but as of right now the two of you were seated at your table watching everyone.

Harry grabbed your hand, gently placing a soft kiss on it, “What are you thinking about, my darling?” He asked, placing your hand into his.

“Oh nothing, just admiring everyone.” You sighed, “They all look so happy.”

Harry squeezed your hand and played with your ring on your left ring finger, “Just as much as I am, Mrs. Potter.” He looked up, flashing a toothy grin at you.

“You’re going to be much happier later tonight, Mr. Potter.” You winked. His cheeks and ears reddening a little. You giggled and stood up. Reaching down to him, you grabbed his arm, “Come my dear husband, it’s time to cut the cake.”

The reception ended a few hours after cutting the cake, you and Harry said your goodbyes to your friends and drove off in a muggle car. Harry surprised you with tickets for a vacation to Italy, a country you always wanted to visit but never could. You were very excited but very nervous as it’ll be the first time you’d go on plane.

You expressed to Harry that it could be a lot easier (and cheaper) to just apparate, however Harry wanted to experience the full honeymoon package.

Arriving at the hotel, Harry picked you bridal style. Giggling, you wrapped your arms around his next. Once he managed to open the door, the first the thing you noticed was how beautiful the view was, you could see the ocean and hear the waves. Looking over to your husband, you smiled at him, “How did you manage to pull this off?”

He shrugged, “I just pulled some strings.”

Harry helped you unzip your dress, kissing your exposed skin softly. You sighed under his touch, letting his hands guide themselves around your body.

He gasped slightly, his eyes roaming the red lace lingerie that is hugging your body perfectly and exposing all the right things to him.

He laid you down on the bed, he placed himself on top of you. His eyes still roaming your body, “You look so bloody beautiful, you know that?” You blushed at his words, that man still made you feel like a silly schoolgirl at times.

His lips made their way down to your neck, kisses were being placed below your earlobe, near your jaw, you moaned softly once Harry found your sweet spot. You felt Harry smirk as he began sucking and leaving love bites all over your neck.

His lips found their way up to yours, his tongue grazing the entrance to your lips and inserting itself into your mouth. Both of your tongues now fighting, you ran your hands down to his trousers and palmed him, Harry groaned into your mouth.

Pulling apart from the kiss, Harry placed soft quick kisses on your jaw and began traveling down. He groaned softly when he came in contact with your red laced bra, that was making your breast look ever so delicious. Unclasping the bra, he ran his thumbs over your now hard nipples.

His mouth quickly attached to your left one, his tongue swirling all over the soft bud. You let out a soft moan and began slowly grinding on his thigh which was placed between your leg.

Harry smacked your thigh, “Be patient, your pussy will get the attention it needs soon.” You groaned slightly, getting rather impatient.

Harry dragged his lips down your stomach and stopped right above your panties. Taking them off, Harry took in your sweet, arousal scent.

You moaned loudly when you felt him begin to suck on your clit. Your hands gripped his brown locks and your hips slowly rocked themselves as Harry French kissed your pussy.

Harry inserting a finger in you, pumping it in and out. The sounds of him eating you out and his fingers making contact with your pussy, filled the room. Arching your back, you felt your orgasm take place and you were ready to release.

Harry pulled away, sensing it as well, “Oh no my dear wife, if you’re going to cum then you’re going to be cumming on my cock.” You moaned at his words and bit your lip as he took off his pants and boxers.

His cock was hard and throbbing, getting back on the bed he aligned himself with your entrance. He entered you slowly, both of you let out a shaky breath. He let himself stretch you out and allowing you to get used to his size, no matter how many times you two have had sex, his size still took you by surprise.

“You’re so tight, princess.” He groaned, now thrusting in and out of you. Sounds of skin hitting skin and your moans now echoed throughout the room.

“Oh Harry!” You moaned out loudly as he quickened his pace, his thrusts now becoming more rough, not that you would complain.

Harry placed a sloppy kiss on your lips and groaned as he felt your walls clenched around him. He rubbed your clit with his index finger, your moans becoming louder which felt like music to his ears.

“That’s it babygirl, cum on my cock.” He said, panting. Droplets of sweat running down his face, along with your yours.

Both of you released at the same time, you felt Harry fill you up and pull out. Harry collapsed on the bed and looked over to you.

“You did great, I love you, Mrs. Potter.”

You smiled and laid your head on his chest, his arm wrapping around your waist, “I love you too, Mr. Potter, now let’s get some sleep.” You kissed his lips and closed your eyes, a smile still placed on your lips.


End file.
